


silver linings

by BuckyVaRog



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyVaRog/pseuds/BuckyVaRog
Summary: Eowyn misunderstands.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	silver linings

**Author's Note:**

> quarantine really be doin it to us all 
> 
> this is short and shitty and self indulgent because i can not get the idea that eowyn saw their moment together at helms deep and was just like ?? gay ??

Aragorn is not surprised when Eowyn follows him to his horse.

"Why are you doing this?” She demands quietly. “The war lies to the East, you cannot leave on the eve of battle.” There’s a pause, and Aragorn looks at her fully. “You cannot abandon the men…we need you here.”

The words are heavy, Aragorn understands them but must still know. If not for himself than for Eowyn. They cannot go on like this. He rounds her, going to his horse’s head.

“Why have you come?” He says it much more quietly than she, like it is a fragile and broken thing. It could make them so.

“Do you not know?” Desperation. It’s reined in but Aragorn can hear it. His chest aches for her, for what he can not give her.

There is a long moment where they merely look to each other. Eowyn’s eyes shine, with tears and panic-stricken hope.

Aragorn makes his voice quieter still, face softening. “It is but a shadow, and a thought, that you love.”

Eowyn’s face falls, mouth gaping open slightly.

“I cannot give you what you seek.” He says it with meaning. And she understands, because then there are feet of distance between them.

He closes them again just as quickly, smiling slightly. He cares for her, though he will not be with her. “I have wished you joy since first I saw you.” He cups her cheek as a tear springs to her eye, bottom lip quivering.

Aragorn makes to turn and walk away.

“Legolas.”

He pauses.

“What?”

Eowyn hardens her jaw, blinks a few times. “The Elf, I saw what he gave you, when you returned from Helm’s Deep, I saw the moment you shared.”

Aragorn is so stricken, so dumbfounded, that he cannot respond. His eyebrows knit together and his mouth opens to say something in return that does not make it out before she is continuing.

“That jewel is from no woman.”

“I--”

“I see now why you did not want to answer, and I see why you cannot give me your heart.” She stands before him once again, this time cupping his cheek. “He is a strong warrior and a match for your love.”

She gives him a small smile and then walks her way back through camp.

The Evenstar. Eowyn believes that Legolas has given his heart to Aragorn, and Aragorn to Legolas. He very nearly laughs at the idea, but something about it unsettles him. He imagines what it would be like, to have the Prince by his side. He does not have to imagine, though, because that is where he always is. Legolas is not fragile and not torn between lands. He has given his full allegiance to Aragorn.

Aragorn swallows roughly, following Eowyn’s path at a slower pace.


End file.
